Hanasaki Cherry
Hanasaki Cherry is the lead Cure of the fan series Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. She is considered a best friend when it comes to sports, but hates going to school. She tries her best not to scare someone by accident, but sometimes this doesn't turn out well. Her catchphrase is "Happy go lucky!" Personality Cherry is a huge sports fan, especially for soccer and tennis. She joined the school's soccer team, Sakura Shōjo, and always plays tennis with her family. She doesn't like school although her parents both enjoyed it when they were younger. Cherry takes things very seriously unless it hurts her feelings, where she will begin to cry about it. She is horrible when it comes down to studying and struggles in school. Cherry tries not to scare anybody, but it gets out of hand at times. History Past Life As a young girl, Cherry never watched anything but sports and was upset when her parents turned on the educational shows. When she started school, she was late very often due to thinking about sports and waking up too late. It seemed very hard for her to pass through school life like her parents easily did. Becoming a Cure One day, Cherry meets a mascot named Hana from a dream she had the previous night. She learns she wasn't dreaming and the events were real, and Taika wants to turn people into Kurokokoros by taking their Mirage Souls when they are fully black. Watching her friend's Mirage Soul being taken out, Cherry tries to run away, but Hana follows. When Hana turns into a Mirage Module and tells Cherry what to do, she is surprised when she transforms into Cure Blossom Mirage. Using her Mirage Baton, she is able to purify the monster and gives the Mirage Soul back to her friend. Kuro Pretty Cure Battle Taika created clones of the Mirage Pretty Cures to defeat them. When the Mirage and Kuro Cures met, they were taken to different dimensions. Cure Blossom Mirage's Kuro self was her past when she felt like she couldn't make any sports enjoying friends. After accepting that friends don't have to like the same things you do, she was able to use Blossom Wind to defeat her Kuro self. Cure Blossom Mirage "The scarlet flower of Earth, Cure Blossom Mirage!" 地球の緋色の花、キュアブロッサムミラージュ！ Chikyū no hiiro no hana, Kyua Burossamu Mirāju! Cure Blossom Mirage is Cherry's Pretty Cure alter ego. Transformation First, Hana appears as Cherry's module, which opens. Cherry, holding the module, shouts "Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" and presses the scarlet button. The module flashes four times before it glows and Cherry's voice and eye color changes. Then, she is shown flying into a pink light with a scarlet light covering her body. Her collar appears, then her dress. She opens her arms out and her cloak appears. As she flies down, her boots appear. Her hair changes from pink to scarlet and grows longer, then her earrings appear. She finally lands and introduces herself. Attacks Blossom Wind is Cure Blossom Mirage's purification attack when fighting a Kurokokoro alone. Using her Mirage Baton, she makes a flower and pushes it forward, then blossom leaves surrond the Kurokokoro. Blossom Spiral is Cure Blossom Mirage's finishing attack when fighting against Taika. She uses her Mirage Baton by making a diagonal slash, then aims at Taika to where a tornado of blossom leaves covers her. Pretty Cure Dual Wave is the duo purification attack Cure Blossom Mirage performs with another Cure when fighting a Kurokokoro with more than one Cure. The Cures raise their Mirage Batons until it glows, then aim them at the Kurokokoro. The "dual" part of the name and phrase can change to "trio" or "quadruple", depending on how many Cures perform the attack. Mirage Light Reflection is the Super Mirage Pretty Cure purification attack. A colorful Mirage Baton appears and Cure Moonlight Mirage takes grasp, then passes it to Cure Sunshine Mirage, who then passes it to Cure Marine Mirage, who then passes it to Cure Blossom Mirage. All four Cures then hold it up. A flower with the colors scarlet, navy blue, dark yellow, and dark purple then appears and hits the enemy. Windy Splash is the attack Cure Blossom Mirage performs with Cure Marine Mirage in episode 47. Character Songs Cherry's voice actor, Sendai Eri, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Tanaka Rie, who voices Kurumi Daisy, Maeda Ai, who voices Myoudouin Sunny, and Koshimizu Ami, who voices Tsukikage Rose. *~Mankai~ *Searching for a Special Flower Duets *Kiseki☆no☆Hoshi (Along with Tanaka Rie) *Pretty Cure no Eien∞ (Along with Tanaka Rie, Maeda Ai, and Koshimizu Ami) *Pretty Cure's Christmas*Song! (Along with Tanaka Rie, Maeda Ai, and Koshimizu Ami) Relationships Hana - Hana is Cherry's mascot. She makes sure Cherry is safe at all times and helps her out with issues as a Pretty Cure. Although annoyed by Hana ending her sentences with her name, Cherry still loves Hana a lot. Kurumi Daisy - Being best friends, the girls love hanging out together, even if Daisy decides to take it too far. When Daisy became a Pretty Cure, Cherry was very overjoyed about the news and said she and Daisy would be friends forever. Myoudouin Sunny - Cherry, along with Daisy, was excited about the transfer student. They tried to make friends with her, but unfortunately, nothing worked. Once Sunny became a Pretty Cure, the girls, along with Sunny, were friends. Tsukikage Rose - Rose is the girl from Cherry's dream. When first meeting each other, Cherry correctly believed she knew Rose's identity. When they battled together for the first time, they immediately became closer friends, even though Rose misses her friends from the Mirage Kingdom. Cherry always knows how to make Rose feel better when she gets down in the dumps. Etymology Hanasaki (花咲): Hana (花) is flower and Saki (咲) is bloom. Together, it means blooming flower, an obvious reference to Cherry's Cure ego. Cherry (チェリー): Her name is an obvious reference to her Cure ego and powers. Trivia *In Cure Believe's New Stage 3 poll, Hanasaki Cherry/Cure Blossom Mirage appeared in these rankings: **3rd in "Best Lead Cure" *Her seiyuu is the same as Milky Rose's seiyuu. *She is the third lead Cure to play any sport. *She is the only known Cure that only watched sports when she was young. *She is the second lead Cure whose theme color is not pink. The first was Misumi Nagisa from Futari wa Pretty Cure, whose theme color was black. *She is similar to Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom in many ways **They share the same last name **They share nearly the entire Cure name (Tsubomi is Cure Blossom and Cherry is Cure Blossom Mirage) **They both had a dream involving a Cure's defeat **They are lead Cures **They have the same age like most Cures **They both wore glasses at some point (for Cherry, she had gone shopping with Daisy once and was dared to try some on) *She is also similar to Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black **Neither of their theme colors are pink (Black's color is black and Blossom Mirage's color is scarlet) **They play some kind of sport **They have the same age like 'most '''Cures **They are lead Cures *She is the fourth lead Cure to meet a mascot by him/her falling on the head. *Hanasaki Cherry, along with Misumi Nagisa, Hojo Hibiki, Minamino Kanade, Tsukikage Rose, Hummy, and Hana, is part of Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Ashita no Tomodachi's intro. *The beginning of one of the attacks, Blossom Spiral, is highly based on the attack (not named) by the same character from ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episode 38. *Cherry is the third Cure and first lead Cure to have a nickname ("Riri-chan"), the others are Inori ("Buki") and Makoto ("Makopi"). *Cherry is the sixth Cure to have a commonly used name in English, after Karen, Love, Erika, Ellen, and Alice, as well as the other Let's Mirage! Cures. *Cherry shares her last name with Momoko from Wedding Peach. They are both similar: **Their hair color is practically the same **They wear at least one yellow bow in their hair in civilian **They are the main character of their show * Cherry's last name has a part (specifically saki) of it that is another Cure's name, that being Hyuuga Saki. **Saki and Cherry are also both lead Cures. Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Female